


Fine Dining

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (more characters will be added in other parts!), F/F, diner au, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Diner AU | Buck has feelings for Natasha (who is best friends with the Reader) and tries to talk to her about his feelings, but not before Natasha blurts out she’s dating the Reader.But they’re actually not. But they wish they were.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a lot of angst lately and I realized...why not post some of the non-angst I have lying around

It was a slow afternoon at the diner you worked at, minus the few regulars that were seated in their booths. You were working the counter with Natasha, while your friends Bucky and Steve were roaming and checking on customers, and Tony and Bruce were in the kitchen.

“Tasha you know he’s looking over right now” you chuckled as you continued to wipe the counter.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed a rag to help you, “I’m glad someone is getting some enjoyment through my suffering”.

“You could also just go up to him and tell him the truth” you paused and leaned against the counter to face her, “it can’t be that bad”.

“And have him give me that grossly charming puppy dog face of his? No thank you, I swear Peter has rubbed off on him in the worst way” she sighed “besides, technically, I don’t even know that he likes me”.

“Oh yeah, you just got told by his best friend, and don’t expect him to know that you know? C'mon Tasha, I was like that in high school, everyone just knew from the grapevine or however, that saying goes”.

“That’s the thing too, we’re not in high school” she slapped your shoulder to get you to go back to wiping the counter, “he could also just come up to me, but I also don’t want to deal with that at ALL”.

“I guess you could also pretend to be dating someone, that usually throws them off for good” You snickered at the thought of Natasha pretending to date some imaginary person to throw off poor Buck.

“Really?”

You could tell by her tone that she didn’t believe you, and you laughed again, “Yeah, you just gotta sell it though. Don’t worry Tasha, you’ll get through this, and don’t forget, I’m your best friend so I have your back no matter what, even if I have to beat up Buck”.

“You? Beat up Buck?” Now it was her turn to laugh “I’d pay to see that”.

Hearing her laugh again made you feel better, even though she just attacked your skills, “hey, we all know Bucky the beefhead could probably lift things twice my weight, I meant like, in Mario Kart or Smash bros, between the two of us, those defeats are worth more than any physical fight”.

The two of you kept going back and forth while cleaning the counter for a few more minutes, not noticing Bucky walk up to the two of you.

“Er, hey Natasha? Got a minute? I really want to talk to you about something” Bucky cleared his throat and glanced over at you, giving you a ‘please give us a moment alone’ look.

Natasha flashed you a look you didn’t recognize before she turned to face Bucky, “Oh sure thing, hey hun, can you wait for me in the back? I’ll finish cleaning up while talking to Buck and meet you for lunch?” flashing you a smile so you could get the cue.

Before retreating to the back room you decided to help her, giving her a quick hug and a light peck on the cheek before giving a small wave to Buck, “Oh right my break, I’ll get out of your hair love. See ya, Buck”.

The moment your lips pressed against Natasha’s cheek, Bucky froze. He knew you two were close, but he never would’ve guessed that the two of you were together like that.

Your friends watched you escape to the back to enter the break room before breaking the silence.

“So Bucky, what’s up? Need me to take over a shift or something?” Natasha gave him an innocent smile as she wiped the counter.

He was mulling over his words for a few seconds before he blurted out “y-YEaH! Just came up, my ma is in town and I’m scheduled to open tomorrow so I was hoping you could?”

“Of course, don’t worry Buck, and tell her I said hi yeah?” Natasha put aside the rag she used before she continued, “I’m all done over here, take over the counter while I get lunch with (Y/N)?”

“Sure thing doll” he smiled back at her, “You’re both cute together by the way”.

The second Natasha entered the break room and sat beside you on the couch, you laughed at the large sigh she let out, “Sighing already? Shouldn’t I be doing that? You haven’t even taken me out for a real date yet, and you’re already telling the world about us”.

“I panicked okay” She slapped your shoulder and stole the rest of the blueberry muffin you held in your hands, “I really just didn’t want to have to deal with that whole situation and you said you’re on my side no matter what!”

“Okay, you got me there. But as payback, you’re gonna be my pillow during my lunch breaks for the next week” you huffed and rested your head on her shoulder, “wake me up in ten?”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way nerd” Natasha leaned her head against yours before propping her feet up on the table and pulling out her phone.

Safe to say, you barely had a nice, uninterrupted five-minute nap before you heard Steve and Tony crash into the break room, yelling and freaking out.

You groaned before opening your eyes and whispering to Natasha, “how long?”

“Only five minutes”. Like you, she was now watching your friends freak out in front of you, yelling incomprehensibly.

Stretching your neck, you stood up and grabbed the two men by their shoulders, “What in gods name are you both freaking out over while I’m trying to nap?”

Steve couldn’t look you straight in the eye and was blushing lightly, while Tony had a huge grin on his face before he opened his mouth to reply, “we heard from a little someone that you two are a thing”.

“Are you serious? It’s been like five minutes” you groaned and reminded yourself to “beat up” Bucky later when you were all off.

“Yeah five minutes too late” Tony scoffed “(Y/N), besides Natasha I’m like your best friend, I’m kind of hurt that I had to find out from boy wonder and Buck”.

You let the two of them go before sitting back down next to Natasha, “What can I tell you, Tony? It was a surprise, to be fair I didn’t plan on anyone finding out this way either, not that I’m mad”.

Natasha slapped your knee before speaking up, “To be fair, it just slipped out, I can’t help it, hun”.

Now it was Steve’s turn to speak up, “so, uh, how long have you two been? I’m sorry about dropping that thing with Bucky”.

“Just right before sadly” you covered your heart, “maybe if you had gotten to her sooner, Bucky would’ve gotten with her instead of me. My poor little heart”.

This continued for the rest of your break before you left to go back to the counter, tapping both Bruce and Bucky on their shoulder to know it was their lunch break, with Natasha following closely behind you, and Tony and Steve behind her.

After the chaos that was your break, you and Natasha continued to work the counter, grateful for the new calmness present in the diner.

“Did you expect all our friends to explode out of excitement like that?” You turned to her and grinned when you saw her looking at you with a worried face. “Or do you already regret 'dating’ me”

“I didn’t expect him to just tell everyone and their mothers” Natasha paused and locked eyes with you “I’m sorry I pulled you into this”.

You gave her a quick hug and smiled warmly at her, “hey now, don’t look so blue Tasha, I have your back no matter what remember?”

“Even fake dating me to get Bucky off my back?” she gave you a small smile and you knew she was already feeling better.

“Of course, I wouldn’t fake date, or date for that matter, anyone else out of our little ragtag group” you gave her another smile before greeting a new customer, “now we just have to sell it”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diner AU | Part 2 aka tfw ur friends interrogate u even tho u wanna sleep (sad reax), but hey u got a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting to post this lmao...oops  
> as always hmu @chuwaeyo on tumblr for anything (talk to me, throw shade, heckle me for fics, etc!)  
> cheers!

Before the diner closed for the day, both Natasha's and your own phone blew up during your shifts, with all your friends sending congratulations, happy memes (well, to you at least), and questions about the relationship.

After the last customer left for the night, giving you a $20 tip each, you let your friends clock out while you finished locking up, and met them out back. "I don't know about you all, but I am exhausted and ready for the sweet, sweet embrace of sleep".

Without skipping a beat, Tony grinned and teased "only the sweet embrace of sleep? What about Natasha over here?"

You rolled your eyes and wrapped your arms around her waist, resting your chin on her shoulder "I can enjoy the sweet embrace of Natasha during my waking hours".

Now it was Natasha's turn to tease you, "only your waking hours? I'm heartbroken".

You rolled your eyes "the sweet embrace of sleep doesn't tease me 24/7, so yes, my love, only my waking hours for now".

Everyone laughed at the two of you before resuming their goodbyes.

Bucky and Steve were the first to take off, waving quick goodbyes before jumping on their motorcycles and racing each other down the street to their flat.

Then Tony and Bruce hopped into Tony's car, probably to stay up all night working on complicated science things you never understood, leaving you and Natasha still in an embrace.

"So, Tasha, want a ride back to your place? I'm only taking a yes for an answer" you released her from your hold and opened the passenger door for her, "even a fake lover should be treated as a queen". You laughed as she rolled her eyes and groaned before sliding into the seat.

It was a quiet and quick ride back to her place, the both of you enjoying the calm night and quiet radio after the chaotic workday. 

When you got to the front of her home, she quickly undid her seatbelt and pressed a quick peck to your cheek, "thanks for today (Y/N/N), you're an absolute angel. See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? I thought you were off tomorrow?" you pushed aside your thoughts about her lips on your cheek again, now confused by her statement.

"I may have agreed to pick up Buck's opening shift after he panicked from our surprise" Natasha laughed lightly.

At that, you couldn't hold yourself back, laughing at Buck's last-minute diversion, gasping for air within minutes. "Well I only work for a few hours in the afternoon, do you want me to drop you off? Hang out with me after my shift?"

"Your few hours in the afternoon are usually way after the opening shift leaves, I couldn't ask you to drop me off and be at work way before you need to" She paused for a second before collecting her thoughts "I'll meet you after though? I'm sure I owe you some dinner as thanks for all this".

"It's a date then" You grinned and gave a quick hug goodbye, making sure she was inside before driving off.

When you got back to your own apartment, you kicked off your shoes and made your way to the couch, figuring you should at least look at some of the messages you got about your sudden relationship.

For the most part, you ignored the messages from most of your friends after glancing at them quickly, since you were sure by the time you saw them again this whole thing would blow over. However, one person's messages, and calls, and mentions on social media made you flinch.

Much to Tony and Natasha's arguments over who your best friend was, it was Wanda. Though she was a year younger than you, you had grown up with Wanda and Pietro, living in the same block, and going to the same school for most of your lives. You swore that the two would cry whenever you moved onto a new school, leaving them alone for a year, or whenever they saw you talking with the "scary" upperclassmen teachers and students.

Wanda always knew what was on your mind, just like you knew what was on theirs, and made it her duty to make sure you took care of yourself, knowing you put others' well-being before your own.

You glanced at the clock and seeing it was only 10:25, you knew she was still awake and called her. 

Within seconds, your call was declined before lighting up again with a video call request from her. You groaned and hoped she wouldn't kill you over the phone, whispering a small prayer before you answered with an ugly face to greet her. "How is my fave twin doing?" 

"Nuh-uh (Y/N) you are not pulling a funny face to distract me from what I heard today" Even though she was a year younger, Wanda wasted no time in scolding you, "I had to find out in a group chat with Pietro, Clint, Maria, Bruce, and I???"

"Listen, I-" you stopped making the face and tried to explain what really happened before she cut you off.

"I had to find out, you are dating YOUR CRUSH from a groupcHAT??" after that you quickly scrambled for your earphones, not wanting a noise complaint from your neighbors.

You quickly put her on pause as you plugged in your earphones before speaking up, "Wanda listen to me, we're not actually dating..." you bit your lip before continuing, "Nat made it seem like we were dating so Bucky would get off her back".

On the screen, you could tell Wanda's thoughts were going a million miles a second, "do you think you'll start? I mean, of all the people that were working with you today? Why not Bruce, he and Natasha are close as well".

"I was literally, the closest person when it happened" you let out a small sigh "it wasn't too bad today, I mean, everything was normal, we just gave each other a few pecks on the cheek, hugged more than usual".

"I have pictures, trust me, I know" Wanda watched in amusement as you looked slightly freaked out "don't look at me like that, Tony was the one that took the pictures, Bruce sent them in the chat as proof. Do you have anything else I'm missing? Or will I be added to another group chat tomorrow?"

You held back a grin, "we have a date tomorrow after I'm off, does that count as something?"

"(Y/N) (Y/L/N)... I'm coming over right now" Without waiting for your answer, Wanda hung up, probably getting a small bag ready to sleep over and tease you all night about you and Natasha.

Despite your original plans to sleep in before you had to go back to work, you were glad Wanda decided to come over. The two of you spent most of the night eating the Chinese takeout she brought and catching up, and getting your heart ready for the date you had.

The next morning you woke up sprawled over one side of your couch, with the smell of bacon and coffee luring you into the kitchen, where Wanda was flipping pancakes and humming along to her music. "Wow if I wasn't fake dating Natasha and had a crush on her I would totally wife you" you laughed and poured yourself a cup of coffee before sitting down on your counter.

"Oh please, you're completely whipped for her, and I am too busy for a relationship right now" Wanda finished stacking the pancakes and sat down next to you, passing you a plate and fork before digging in.

"We get it, Wanda Maximoff, the part-time waitress, full-time humanitarian in the making" you chuckled before stabbing a few pancakes and putting them on your own plate.

"When I'm famous, I'll make you regret teasing me, just you wait" the younger girl huffed before sipping on her orange juice "So I was thinking, I could make sure you look nice today, especially because I finished your orange juice".

You shot her a scandalized look before taking another bite of your food, "One, you're lucky I love coffee more in the mornings, and two, why not, make me look like one of Pietro's Instagram models".

After the two of you showered and got ready for the day, you both headed to the diner in your own cars, to kill time before your afternoon shifts, excited to bother your friends as customers.

"Hi, table for two? We'll seat ourselves!" You waved at your friends who were out front and made your way to a corner booth for you and Wanda, flashing a smile at Natasha when you saw her looking at the two of you.

"Wow, not exactly subtle" Wanda rolled her eyes as she read through the menu, thinking about what she could pick at for the next few hours before her shift.

You kicked her under the table before picking up your own menu, "Even if it's not real, we have to sell it you asshole".

"Yeah save the excuses, next time do what your heart really wants and blow her a kiss" Wanda snickered behind her menu.

Before you could reply you heard footsteps heading towards the two of you, looking up to see Natasha, looking embarrassed? "Hey, Wanda, sweetheart, what can I get you today?"

"Oh I'll have a-" you started speaking when Wanda cut you off again.

"(Y/N), what are you doing? Nat was clearly talking to me" Wanda laughed and turned to Natasha "I'll just have a strawberry milkshake for now, who's in the kitchen right now? Tell them to make it special for me"

Natasha laughed at your scandalized look before writing down Wanda's order, "I think right now it's Steve, I'll make sure it's the best milkshake he's ever made don't worry. Now, my love, what would you like?" She flashed you a smile and you swear you felt your heart leap out of your chest.

"Well before a gremlin interrupted me, I was gonna ask for a cup of coffee" you paused for a second before smirking "and, if you don't mind, a date?"

"One special strawberry milkshake, and a coffee alright" she read back the order before smiling at you again, a soft look in her eyes, "well, you are especially cute, but I'm going to have to decline, I have a date with someone special tonight".

At that Wanda cringed, "get a room you two oh my god".

"Hey, I'm trying!" you laughed with Natasha at Wanda's secondhand embarrassment before she walked off to tell Steve about Wanda's milkshake. Returning quickly to drop off your cup of coffee with some sugars and creamer, and two glasses of water, "I know you usually don't use any, but it's a part of the job", winking at you before checking on other tables.

"If you two don't actually get together after this date I will literally lock you two in a room until sparks fly" Wanda threatened as you sipped on your coffee.

Instead of Natasha returning with Wanda's milkshake, Steve arrived at your booth with two milkshakes in his hands, beaming at the two of you as he settled into the spot next to Wanda. "One, strawberry milkshake for our favorite humanitarian, and one good old-fashioned vanilla for myself".

Wanda stared at the milkshake for a few seconds before taking a sip, "It's not bad, but it's also not a special milkshake like I asked. This diner sure is slacking when me and (Y/N) aren't on the clock".

Steve could only laugh, "don't you look at me, your brother just clocked in and made that himself, you know I would've made you the best milkshake ever, much like my own".

"So you could make yourself a special milkshake, but not one for me?" Wanda glared at the older man "I was on your side too".

"How about we compromise and switch? Drinking a vanilla milkshake once won't kill you." Steve kept laughing at Wanda's fake glare before she switched the two, and was much more happy with the extra sweet milkshake.

You rolled your eyes before you turned to the man, "off already Steve? What's your plan for the rest of today?"

"Couldn't tell you if I knew, I might just kill time with the two of you before you start your shifts, then head to the gym for a bit before seeing Peggy". Steve shrugged and took a sip of the strawberry milkshake "Today feels like a lazy day though, so I might just be an annoying customer to you two for your whole shifts if I really don't want to move".

Unsurprisingly, after Steve joined you and Wanda, Natasha soon followed, plopping beside you and letting her body rest on your side. "Wow rough day at work love?"

"Yeah you wouldn't believe it, this person tried to ask me on a date and while they were super cute, I had to let them down". Natasha grinned and sipped water from your glass.

"Did you let them down easy at least?" You asked as innocently as you could.

She matched your tone "of course, I let them know I was already called for".

Before the two of you could continue, Wanda let out another groan, "We get it, you two are head over heels for each other, go make out and flirt where we can't see. Steve and I are trying to enjoy our milkshakes".

The rest of the table erupted in laughter at Wanda's annoyance and all of you continued to talk and joke until the alarm on your phone went off, signaling five minutes until you and Wanda had to clock in.

"I guess that means it's time for us to depart" You pretended to cry as Steve and Natasha stood up to let the two of you out of the table, "It has been a dream my loves, I'll never forget you".

Natasha gave you another quick peck before waving to Wanda "be strong for us, hun. We'll keep you in our hearts".

Steve laughed after settling into his seat again, "Okay lovebirds stop now before Wanda yells at you again".

"I'll see you after I'm off? I think it's my turn in the kitchen" you gave Natasha a small smile.

"Of course" Natasha returned your smile "I wouldn't have it any other way".


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha's night with Peggy and Maria recalling your sudden announcement + the date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was segment blocked with this for the longest time... ripperoni friends, but here it is! Last official bit of this diner au! hopefully I finish my other fics soooon  
> With this, the fic is finished!   
> As always, @chuwaeyo on tumblr for anything!   
> Cheers!

After clocking in you and Wanda went into the kitchen, to relieve Pietro (aka, get him to take Wanda's place in the front so you two could talk).

"One day of 'dating' and the flirting is off the charts" Wanda teased "way more than usual might I add?"

You brushed her off and began to tidy the kitchen "what can I say? We really need to sell it".

"Or you could listen to what I've been saying since forever and admit that you both have feelings for each other", she rolled her eyes before tying up her hair in a tight ponytail and washing her hands in case an order came in.

"Listen, Natasha is a full 20/10, and I'm a measly 4/10, a 5 if you take in my good puns", you sighed and washed your hands and turned to Wanda so she could pass you the rag to dry off.

Wanda threw the rag at your face and scowled at you, "or you're a 20/10 like her and you two are perfect for each other? And I'm honestly still surprised she likes you after hearing those puns".

On the other side of the diner, Natasha and Steve were like a mirror of you and Wanda, with Steve teasing Natasha and listening to her go on and on about you.

"So now that it's officially been a full 24 hours since the reveal, is it fair that I ask you about it now?" Steve smiled at Natasha, who looked embarrassed for the first time in her life in front of Steve, "I'm sure Maria or Peggy gave you an earful last night".

"Oh trust me, they both did" Natasha felt herself smile, thinking about your arms around your waist and lips on her cheek, "it's nice, I'm sorry about Buck by the way".

If Steve was surprised he didn't show it, "What do you mean? Buck's with his ma right now, I'm happy for you Nat, both of you, we all are".

"He's not like, heartbroken?" Natasha glanced over at Steve to see him shaking his head, "I hate admitting it, but (Y/N) makes me someone better, does that make sense? Like I can just be so carefree around them".

"Like Peggy and I" Steve nodded "Look, Nat, we could all see the way you two act around each other. There's no denying that (Y/N) has a special place in all our hearts, but with you, that's something even special-er?" he looked confused at his last word.

Natasha chuckled at his confusion, "don't worry Steve, I understand".

Much like Steve said before, after you dropped Natasha off at her place, her heart was racing. Natasha thought she buried her feelings for you so deep that she would be fine, but with each passing second and flirting to make it all believable, she couldn't deny that she did a shoddy job of burying those feelings.

As if by magic, both Maria and Peggy texted in their group chat, " 


End file.
